


Tunnels of a Restless Mind

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hearing Voices, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: It's not just other people's thoughts. It's the very sensation of their minds. Set during 'Earshot'. Written for the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020, Day 11, "Eleven Dark Tunnels".
Kudos: 4
Collections: 12 Days of Christmas Challenge 2020





	Tunnels of a Restless Mind

Whispers. They started as just whispers. Now they're anything but. Even here, in bed, with no-one else around they're screaming at her, so loud that she can't force other people's thoughts aside to get to hers.

Twists and turns down the rabbit holes of other people's minds, she can't seem to make it stop for long enough to right herself, to pull herself back. Like a fever dream it just keeps going and she gets pulled deeper and deeper.

Trapped. Trapped inside other people's heads. Their fears, their desires, their darkest thoughts. Trapped in twists and turns with whispers and shouts that she can't get away from. She pushes her palms against her eyes so hard that her eyes hurt but it doesn't do anything. Nothing does anything.

Existing. That's all she's doing now. Existing as a conduit for other people's thoughts and soon that's all she will be. A vessel for the unspoken words of other people, trapped deep within the tunnels of their minds.


End file.
